wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustine
Augustine is a civilised world that lies in the Segmentum Ultima within the Mordant Zone. This world is also home to the Crimson Dragoons Space Marine Chapter, a faithful Successor Chapter of the zealous Black Templars. Once a feral death world, this planet was taken on behalf of the Imperium during the Mordant Crusade and was converted into a Shrine World, devoting its lands and people entirely to faithful worship and placing it under the protection of the Ecclesiarchy. Background Augustine is a planet that lies in the Segmentum Ultima, within the Mordant Zone. This means that it is in close proximity to San Leor, Pavonis, Kar Duniash and even the Arch Arsonist of Charadon. The planet itself was originally a Death World, with a single large ocean surrounded by expansive grasslands and dark murky forests. The fertile fields of the planet proved excellent for the first settlers to begin their new lives. Simple settlements created large farms to feed the large income of pilgrims arriving each day. The first settlements became larger and more sophisticated, becoming cities that harbor many chapels, shrines, basilicas and monuments devoted to the Emperor and his many saints springing around every corner. Over the day, chanting and praise devoted to the Emperor can heard, echoing across the city streets and within the chambers of every church. Such acts of faith had earned the planet much favor from the Ecclesiarchy, which helped convert a large proportion of the planet into a Shrine World. Currently, nearly two thirds of Augustine is blessed soil which was sanctified by the Ecclesiarchy. However, there are still many dark corners of the planet which remain largely untouched. Deep woodlands and thick foliage conceal an image of what the planet was originally like before Mankind arrived. It is said that the forests of Augustine are among the deadliest in the Sector. The very trees ooze an unwelcoming aura, seeding dread into the most valiant of hearts. If one were to take a closer look, they would see sinister shadows twisting and turning in the distance. Indeed, there were many who dared to venture into the darkest realms of Augustine who never returned. But this did not discourage the pilgrims and citizens from trying to tame these wild lands and they began to build villages in Augustinian forests. There, they found menagerie of deadly beasts, poised to kill anything they see as worthy prey. Among such monsters are the Lanius (five meter tall mammals that resemble bears with elongated claws and fangs), Occisor (a pack creature that looks like a cross between a wolf, a boar and a lion with a powerful jaw, pitch black fur and a nasty temperament), Cupitor (an avian creatures that has a wingspan of ten meters, the head and claws of a reptile and the eyes of a hawk) and the Venator (this creature possesses a massive jaw, a thick hide and tree-like bark covering its skin to act as camouflage). The Humans of Augustine do not waver and will seek out these savage territories to claim them for the God-Emperor and spread His holy light to the darkest reaches of this planet. The Nine Sanctuaries Unlike most Space Marine Chapters that have only one Fortress-Monastery, the Crimson Dragoons have nine. Each of these are called "Sanctuaries" (similar to their progenitors' Chapter Keeps), with each serving as a headquarters and base of operations for a single Company. Meaning, the first of the Sanctuaries serves as the Fortress-Monastery of the 1st Company, the second Sanctuary serves as the Fortress-Monastery of the 2nd Company and so forth. The 10th Company does not have a Sanctuary and is instead scattered across the territories that surround Augustine. Each of the Nine Sanctuaries is comparable to a mighty fortress, with not only rockrete walls and mighty gun batteries defending it, but also icons of great heroes and entire chambers devoted to worship and praise decorating its interior. Sanctuary of Crusades This Sanctuary was the monastery which the Black Templars who survived the Mordant Crusade raised and it serves as the home of the Chapter Master. Its name is a constant reminder of the sacrifices made during that great war. Sanctuary of Heroes Within the halls of this Sanctuary stand statues of many heroes and leaders who fought for either the Crimson Dragoons Chapter or their founders, the Imperial Fists. There is even a massive statue of Rogal Dorn himself. Sanctuary of Purity Surging throughout the structure of this Sanctuary are water systems that go through impressive fountain mechanisms. It is even believed that the holy water made in this Sanctuary has cleansing and healing properties. Sanctuary of Storms Once every year, the grounds that surround the Sanctuary serve as racing grounds for both young and seasoned Bikers. All of them attempt to impress the rest with not only stunning speed but with daredevil stunts as well. Sanctuary of Dusk Built on Augustine's first moon, Chastity, this Sanctuary contains a large military production facility and the low gravity conditions make it an ideal place to construct and harbor the astral-naval and areal forces of the Chapter. Sanctuary of Groves Surrounded form all sides by forest, the Sanctuary is a place where slaying monsters is a sport and the planet is their hunting ground. Creeps and vines grow over the Sanctuary's walls, giving it a level of natural camouflage. Sanctuary of Steel Unlike the other Sanctuaries, this one is entirely dedicated to the Omnissiah, the Machine God. To this reason the large majority of vehicles the Chapter possesses are stationed within the bulkhead walls of this Sanctuary. Sanctuary of Rites This Sanctuary also serves as a Schola Progenium, where orphans are taken under the wing of the Crimson Dragoons. It is from here that the majority of all Battle Sisters of the Shrine Maiden Order reside and train in. Sanctuary of Dawn Stationed on the second moon of Augustine, Continence, this Sanctuary is also the youngest. Large platforms on top of the Sanctuary serve as an aerie for Thunderhawk Dropships as well as Stormtalon and Stormraven Gunships. Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld